Three Strikes and You're Out!
by Neospice12
Summary: Yamamoto always has baseball in his head right? Well what if Haru wiggles in there too? He's going to play a game with little Haru dealing with baseball. How will this turn out? Good or Bad? You can only find out if you read. 1886- oneshot


One-Shot: Three Strikes and You're Out.

By: Neospice12

Ha ha, as we all know I basically ship Haru with just about anyone since I think it's either funny, cute, or it could seriously work. Haru is my favorite female KHR character, the fact that I cosplayed her just MIGHT help with that but still she's awesome.

Anyways I ship close to any character with her (unless they are girls, I don't do Yuri), but 1886(HibarixHaru), and 8086(YamamotoxHaru) take the cake for me. Those two trumph over the other couplings. TsunaxHaru could be okay but I see him more for being with Kyoko. I dunno that coupling doesn't scream out to me as much. :/

So I have a GokuderaxHaru fic, with hinted YamamotoxHaru but it's really small. I also have a HibarixHaru fic. I'm a big fan of YamamotoxHaru but yet… I don't have a fic that centers that coupling. I just noticed that and THIS here my friends is a chance to correct that.

Without further ado, here is my first YamamotoxHaru centered One-shot Fic, which will be in Yamamotos POV most of the time before I forget to mention.

**DISCLAIMER:** Why of course I don't own KHR, if I did would I be here making fan stories? NO, I would definitely make it into a reality. :3

* * *

-  
Yamamoto's POV  
-

It's a beautiful day out today. The crisp morning air is blowing against my face, the smell of the clean that, BEFORE it gets polluted by millions of car exhaust fumes for the day, and the feeling of the wet dew that collects on the grass every morning feels so nice.

Where am I you ask? Well that's just a simple question that has a simple answer. I'm at the park! Where in the park you ask? Why, where you can practice baseball of course. Oh, wipe that fake surprised look off your face, you and me both know you saw this coming.

Am I just that predictable? Who knows, I just really love baseball and I wake up every morning since my baseball and bat always calls out for me.

I've been here for well over an hour by now jogging, practicing some pitching, and now I was practicing my swings.

I'm currently swinging by bat, and I'll tell you my swing is great. I could probably hit 5, no 10, no wait! Maybe even 20 homeruns with this swing! Yeah, my form is just so great today. Today will definitely be a great day. Nothing can make this day any-oh scratch that. I spoke too soon.

"Yamamoto-kun! Good morning!" Haru smiled at me with her usual cheerful smile. She used to call me "Yamamoto-san, but that got too formal and she switched over to "Yamamoto-kun" much to my, the word to use here would be delight right? I dunno, I'm not really one for phonics anyways. I think it's phonics… ah whatever, Haru's walking over that's all that matters.

I shook my head to get rid of all of the unneeded thoughts in my head. "Yo Haru, what's up?" I asked her with a carefree tone like always. She smiled a big smile at me again, gosh it's just so cute. I could stare into her eyes all day- ah crap I'm staring too much right now.

"Haru was just walking around early this morning since she went to sleep early yesterday since she was so bored. She woke up early and decided to walk around and maybe find something fun to do. Then it occurred to Haru. It's early and it's a wonderful day, maybe Yamamoto-kun is out practicing baseball again! Where else would you be practicing but at the park at the baseball field?" Haru explained her logic to me and it made me smile at the mere thought she thought about me. This might be a good sign isn't it?

"Ha ha, am I just that predictable?" I laughed a bit, a bit happy that I was that predictable since she was able to find me because of it.

"Heh heh, Haru doesn't know if you're just predictable or if she's just that good at understanding you. I thought that maybe I could watch you practice or that we could do something fun together if you were done." Haru said with an excited smile, and it was just so hard to resist her whenever he looked that happy and excited. That wonderful glimmer in her soft chocolate colored eyes was just as beautiful as a win against the opposite team 9-0. Yeah baseball reference, you didn't really expect me to come up with something really romantic did you? Ha ha, don't know many jocks that can think that romantically.

"Ah… Haru won't lie to you. She was watching you for a while now. It's interesting to watch you practice. The determined look you have in your eye is really fascinating. You must really love baseball. " Haru said.

"Uh, well yeah, I guess so. Baseball is a big passion of mine." I answered her scratching my nose nervously, really happy that she praised me for my determination. Mental note to self: Practice even harder now, but not to the point that I hurt myself.

"Though you have to make sure that you take care of your body and you don't overwork yourself. You may get hurt. Then nurse Haru will have to take care for you. Haru will tell you right now, she's not that much of a pushover as a nurse." Haru giggled.

Okay, mental note: Getting hurt may not be as bad as I thought. It may actually be nice to have her tend to me. AH! NO! BAD YAMAMOTO TAKESHI. You have the team to worry about! Though… she would look so cute in – AH! STOP IT! Don't think of her like that, but she'd- UGHHHH… curse hormones. You and your evil 'brainwash wash Yamamoto's brain with thoughts of only Haru' ways.

"Ha ha, don't worry, I won't hurt myself. I wouldn't let that happen to myself." I laughed again and Haru just giggled along with me. Even her giggles were cute! Very chimey, and like…cute.

"Ah! Haru just realized, she's probably in the way of your practicing. Haru apologizes. You can go back to practicing. Would you mind if I watched you?" She asked with a little puppy dog pout. Oh my god she was so cute right now. Haru? You never have to ask, I would always say yes. Ha ha! If I told her that, I wonder if she would be creeped out?

"Don't worry about it, I was just about to finish anyways. Though you said you were bored right? Do you want to play a game with me?" I asked her spinning my bat in my one hand.

"A-ano, Haru isn't that good with baseball. I don't think I could play baseball." Haru answered nervously.

I'm now left to wonder does everyone think I only have baseball on the mind? Yeah, well I suppose it makes sense. "Well we don't have to play baseball I was thinking we could play another game, called 'three strikes.' It's sort of like a cherades." I told her not sure how to explain it.

"I've never heard of that game before. Do you play it at practice?" She asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Ah, no I made up the game myself. I thought it would be a fun game. Alright, so there will be a message that I want to display, and you have to guess how I want you to answer to it. I will give you 3 hints. After I give you a hint, I will tell you either Strike one, two, or three. After strike three, you have one chance to guess my message and what you are to say. If you can't guess it right you loose, if not, you win." I explained the rules of the game.

"It sounds interesting but what are the hints? Like riddles?" She asked tilting her head to the other side now.

"Well it can be just about anything. It can be words, actions, anything. Ah, let's see, for instance, if I pointed to you and said Strike one, the first hint would you Haru. If I pointed to a heart and said Strike two, the hint would be love. If I pointed to a chocolate cake last and said strike three, the hint would be cakes or sweets in general. I would be asking if you liked chocolate cakes. So then what would your answer me?" I asked her, using an example I knew she'd enjoy.

"I would say yes! Haru loves her cake~" Haru smiled brightly clapping her hands a bit at the thought of her Haru appreciation day coming up soon.

"Yes exactly, so that is how that is how the game goes." Yamamoto smiled.

"Oh it sounds like so much fun! I would like to play!" Haru jumped up and down excitedly.

"Alright perfect, well I'll go first to make things go quicker if that's okay with you?" I asked her and she just nodded her head. I already had my message in mind. Though for her answer well I hope she could guess it right. If not well I'll try harder next time.

Yamamoto just grinned a bit thinking of how exactly he wanted to go about all of this.

-  
Haru's POV  
-

Hahi! So Haru had been watching Yamamoto practicing early this morning. He looked really intense and focused. The way he works so hard and to watch him with the sun beaming down on him making him looking really nice in a certain lighting? The way the perspiration- AAHHH! It's so embarrassing! I can't help it though, he's just so… I dunno. Just something about him is very attracting. Sort of like Tsuna-kun.

Ah, you may be wondering 'why Tsuna-kun instead of Tsuna-san?' Well, the simple answer to that is that I found out that he liked Kyoko. I was devastated but you know what? Haru is a STRONG GIRL! She can overcome this! So you know I looked at some of the other guys. I already have a relationship with the boys who are in the Vongola so I can't just bring a random innocent bystander in. I have to at least go for someone who's mafia-worthy.

Yes, Kyoko and I know ALL about the boy's "Sumo-Wrestling" tournaments being fake. Who do you take us for? Idiots? Okay, FINE, we fell for it for quite some time, but eventually we caught on.

SIGH

It was a bit shocking at first, but we both eventually just went along with it. So anyways, back to the story. I was looking at the guys and I was weighing my options.

Hibari-san? Too scary. Dr. Shamal? Too old and he's just a pervert. Lambo is way too young so he's out of the question. Mukurou-san? He scares me. A LOT. He sends shivers down my spine, and not in a good way might I add. Well I have a feeling that Chrome likes him as well. Fuuta is also young. Basil-kun, well he's nice but he just doesn't seem to call out to me. Gokudera? He's just one MEAN octopus-head like Lambo says every day. Yamamoto-kun seemed to call out to me though. I mean, he's nice, good with the kids, mind you he can't play catch with them, he can be smart if he puts his mind to things, he's an active person, and well basically he is a well-rounded guy. Did I mention the sushi his father makes is wonderful? In plain, lame, terms, he's a great guy and I took interest in him.

It's a bit odd to admit but he's actually very good looking too. He's quite popular at his school from what I've been told. I can understand that completely. He's great! Oh, before he notices that I'm here watching him I should probably move on.

I looked to the side to steal one more glance at him to see that he had noticed me already and flashed his ever so wonderful grin at me. Oh how it makes my heart melt to see it every time. Well since I was caught I decided to walk right on up to him.

I talked to him and things were just going great. It was really nice talking to him so early in the morning. I think, by just this alone, it made my whole day 100% better.

He even suggested that we could play a game together! Could life just get any better than this? Who knows, but I sure hope so. Oh dear, I'm not acting to happy am I? Will it be too obvious that I like him? Oh I hope not, it would be so embarrassing if he didn't feel the same way.

A Mental Sigh

"So what will the first hint be?" I asked him and he started to think to himself tapping his chin, furrowing his eyebrows as if he was thinking hard. He just looked so cute when he did that. He wasn't scared to act normally in front of anyone, and he wasn't going to act in front of anyone.

"Ah! I got it. Hm… how am I going to go about doing this hint though?" Yamamoto wondered as he stared at my face for a moment and I could feel my cheeks burning. W-why was he staring at me? Is there something on my face? Maybe I should've actually taken care of how I looked before I left to go on a walk today.

"Haru, don't panic, but there is a bee in your hair." Yamamoto told me and it took me just a moment to progress what he had just told me.

A bee, as in a bug, a flying bug, and they sting. They hurt. A Bee!

"AH! Get it out! Get it out!" I shrieked running around the baseball field like a mental nutcase or something. It's really embarrassing and really childish if I really think about it, but you know what? Bee's are scary so I don't care what you think about me.

"H-Haru! Calm down! You'll just agitate it!" I could hear Yamamoto yell out to me and I could hear his feet shuffling, but I was too busy running about, really close to tears to really bother to see what he was doing.

That's when I was caught by surprise. I felt two arms wrap themselves around me and hold me tight, securely, warmly. I didn't even have to look to know who it was. I would recognize those wrist bands anywhere.

"Alright, just stay calm Haru, it won't hurt you if you don't scare it." Yamamoto whispered into my ear silently, and he moved his arm and he plucked the bee gently by the wings and he untangled it from my hair, letting it go once he was done.

I for one, was busy taking in how warm he was. I could feel and hear him breathing. I could feel his strong arms wrapped around my waist. If THIS was heaven I would gladly wait in purgatory for as long as I'd have to.

"Hey Haru?" I heard him ask, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"H-ha-hai Yamamoto-kun?" I asked back nervously, not having any time to compose myself.

"Strike one." Yamamoto whispered and he slowly let me go so I could catch my breath and compose myself.

"Strike one?" I wondered to myself audibly.

"Yep. Strike one." Yamamoto shot me his normal happy, carefree, toothy, lovable grin. It made me really happy to see it and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Well then I guess I have to wait for strike two and three." I commented wondering if they would be as embarrassing as the first one.

"Ha ha! Yeah well you'll just have to wait for it. Do you have enough time to accompany me for the rest of the day?" He asked me.

I just thought about for a moment knowing I had nothing to do. I waited for a bit for some added dramatic effect. "Yes I have time." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

-  
Yamamoto's POV  
-

Well not exactly the way I was going to have it go, but the first strike was a success! Haru had such a small, fragile frame, it was amazing.

She was ah… soft and… well she smelled good?

Dang, I must sound like a creeper don't I? Ha ha! Well hopefully the second strike goes well. Depending on how it all goes, strike three will either be a disaster for a huge success. I'm hoping for the second option myself.

"Alright well it's a date then. What do you say that we go walking around the shop district to see what things are being sold?" I asked her.

"Oh that sounds like fun! I say we do it." Haru smiled blushing a little bit whenever I said the word date. She was just so easy to fluster it was cute.

"Well then let's go, but let me get my things first." I said as I walked back to the baseball field to get my things before we headed on over to the shop district.

So we went to the shop district and we looked around when Haru stopped and tugged on the back of my shirt. "Yamamoto-kun? Can we check this place out?" She asked with a small beggy pout.

"Hm? What is it? A game arcade?" I asked out of surprise when I looked under it and it said the words 'With the Newly Added on Cosplay photoshoot session!' in big bold yellow, shinning letters.

"PLEASE? Oh please please, can we go inside?" Haru pleaded.

I just laughed and nodded my head as she squealed in delight and ran inside quicker than the guy at third base would run to home when a base keeper is running after him.

Haru ran inside and ran over to the changing closet thing full of all of these costumes. "Are you with her? Well please come on in, we will try to find an outfit that will suit you." A game helper lady person told me and she pushed me into the other closet thing without even waiting to hear my response.

I just sat inside and I was soon handed and outfit and I sighed as I stripped out of my clothes and I changed into whatever they gave me. I looked in the mirror and I just laughed.

I was wearing these white fancy-type looking pants and these black boots. I had one of those pirate type ruffle shirts on with a red jacket right over it. There was a golden stripe going down the side of the pants, and a stripe of gold went an inch above the wrist cuffs. There were three buttons on the red jacket and they were also golden and they had a picture of a crown on the buttons. Down the middle of the jacket, it was white with some golden lining on the edges. A blue ribbon thing went around the waist so it looked like it was acting as a belt? Tucked inside of the belt was a sword thing. It looked like those things that people fenced with in like Italy? France? Germany? I dunno, they don't do it in Japan. I think it's called a Rapier? Basically, I was dressed as a prince. I was sorta hoping for something cool, like a ninja, a vigilante, maybe even a baseball player! No, I was stuck with something pansy-like, a prince. They can't fight or play sports! Can they?

I walked out and the lady tried to mess with my hair slicking it back. I looked… weird. I shook my hair once and poof! My hair was back to it's former glory.

"Alright well you're done, please wait while you're partner is finished dressing." The lady person said and I just nodded my head once and waited.

"Hahi! Haru is sorry she took so long. It took her a while to finish." I could hear Haru apologize. I turned to laugh and tell her it was okay but words wouldn't form inside of my mouth.

Haru was wearing a princess dress and DANG she looked pretty. Alright here is the breakdown of the dress for you, in case you were wondering.

Alright, so it was a light purple dress that reached down to the floor, like normal princess-type dresses. I guess it was one of those dresses that was separated into two parts. The bottom part that was a white dress that poofed out a bit and it looked ruffly on the bottom. Is that called a petticoat? Well the green part went over it. At the waist line, something that looked like a long strip of floral designs went around it and it pointed downwards, so it looked like a V. A white thing sprouted out from it, and it hung on both sides of her hips. Kinda like watching some of those Disney movies and how a girl would wear a dress and at the sides there would be a different color?

Well below that the dress looked like it was cut into half. It separated like the white part. On the outer corners was the same floral design strip thing. Since it separated you could see the white petticoat thing that went under it. The sleeves were long and at the ends were the wrist would be, the floral strip was again but they elongated it so it could like slip onto her middle finger so it was like a ring sleeve. Ah, for the upper part of the dress, well it was sorta like a halter top? You know, no sleeves to hold it up so it looks like her shoulders are bare type of a thing? There were really light pink-white type flowers that went across from shoulder to shoulder. I guess underneath the flowers they added like a veil thing to be drapped around the shoulders. It looked like a cape to me.

Her hair was let down and it was a bit wavy, and she had a little golden tiara that was placed on her head. Basically, she looked hott. No other way to put it. She looked really good in that dress. She made a really pretty princess.

"Yamamoto-kun? Are you coming? Don't you want to do the photoshoot with me?" Haru asked me snapping me out of my thoughts, and to stop me from staring at her like a mindless idiot.

"Ah yeah, I'm coming. You look really pretty Haru." I told her and she blushed a little bit and she giggled her chime-like giggle.

"Thank you Yamamoto-kun, you look rather charming yourself." She smiled as we were both ushered into another room where the camera man was waiting.

"Oh? We have a couple coming in now? You two are the first set of couples to come in since we opened up this session." The camera man said. Well I don't know about Haru but I was shocked to be told that and I was a bit flustered by what he had just insinuated.

"W-we're not dating. We're just friends." Haru panicked and she looked at me to clarify or at least agree with her, even though I'd rather not.

"Yeah, we're just friends hanging out, we're not dating or anything." I answered. 'Yeah well I plan on changing that real soon.'

"Hm, well anyways let's do some poses and I'll take some pictures and you can take three pictures to take with you for 500 yen." The camera man said.

"Hai~" Haru answered excitedly not sure of how to pose though.

"Hm… you boy, I don't care if you're just friends or not but, you look strong, pick her up. Not like a barbarian but like… you know bridal style. You can do it." The camera man ordered me as he turned to look inside of the lens to wait for the perfect time to snap some pictures.

"W-wait I'm not rea-" Haru was abou to protest as I just shrugged and I scooped Haru into my arms and I held her, as the Camera man said, 'Bridal Style.'

I didn't find much wrong with it since to me, if felt just so right. Haru was blushing really bad. She looked like a tomato. A cute one.

"Beautiful, alright girly look over here please. Let's look at your pretty smile.

Haru turned to the camera man and smiled her pearly white pretty smile of hers.

"Alright beautiful, hm… alright now, you wrap your little arms around his neck to hold him closer to yourself. You know gaze into each other's eyes as if you were in love with each other." He ordered the two of us again.

Haru reluctantly wrapped her arms around my neck and her face was really close to mine and I almost swore that my legs would've gave out any minute now. Our eyes were locked in each other's gaze and her eyes were just sparkling like diamonds or something. Well they were as pretty as her personality, and that's really pretty.

The camera man was just clicking away with his camera and I think I was starting to blind in one side of my eye. "Alright well set her down now, gently of course." The camera man said.

I had set her down and a lady brought out a chair and the background behind us changed to a garden. "Alright, now have her sit down in the chair and you will kneel down on one knee and you will kiss the back of her hand. Photography is art and I won't go easy on you kids even if you are just 'friends.' So up to it." He barked an order.

Haru sat down in the chair and she looked a bit nervous holding out her hand, and it was shaking a little bit because she was just that nervous. She was biting on her lower lip, nibbling on it a little bit. She was just so cute when she was acting that shy.

I knelt down on my knee and I held her hand and I brought it down so I could kiss the back of her hand lightly and again there was a rapid fire of bright flashes.

"Yes...Yes…YES this is beautiful, this is perfect. The two of you work together well. I can sense the love between you two." The camera man said smiling behind the camera.

I'm not that readable am I? I tensed and I looked over at the camera man in shock and there was another blinding flash. "Ha did I surprise you two? You both looked over at the same time. Don't worry I was just kidding. Calm down." He said.

"Anyways straight to business again, both of you stand up and stand underneath the Garden Arch that the kind lady is going to bring out for you two now." He said as a lady really did bring out a garden arc. It was white and it was the like one of those older looking kinds. The ones that are more rectangular compared to the more rounded top ones. It had to sides going straight up and down and the top just sat on top of it. It had all of this wood crossed all around it so it looked like a net. It was all painted white and flowers and vines were weaved through the whole thing.

Haru was busy admiring how pretty it was. Her mouth was agape looking at the pretty flowers, touching them. "They're just so pretty-desu." Haru said with a breathless voice.

"Yes they are, now boy, you can wrap an arm around her to bring her closer to yourself. Then you both and look over here and smile." The camera man said.

"Don't worry after this only one more scene is left until you both can stop." The lady told us both.

I sighed and I wrapped an arm around Haru and brought her a bit closer to myself and then looked to the camera man to be blinded with the bright flashes from the stupid camera.

"Alright! Last thing. Use your other hand to hold onto her chin and move in close to her, you know like them sappy romance chick flicks were the guy just holds onto the girls chin and moves in o kiss her. I won't make you two do that though. Just move in close so you're foreheads touch." He said.

"Well we might as well get this all over with." Haru said still blushing a bit. I'm starting to think that it won't be going away for a while.

"Yeah well after this we can go." I laughed as I lifted my hand up to her chin and I rested my own forehead against hers. She was very warm and it just made me chuckle.

"What's so funny? Haru is not amused by you laughing at her." Haru pouted and she puffed out her cheek and I couldn't help but laugh again. She frowned some more before she started to smile along with me.

Click Flash

Click Flash

Click Flash

"Alright we're done here. You can go and change into your actual clothes and by the time you come out we will have all of the pictures up on a screen and you can pick your top 3 pictures." He said and the two of us left to change.

"Well that was…very um nerve wrecking-desu." Haru said and I just nodded in agreement.

We both went into the changing stall and changed into our normal clothes and we came out to be directed back to the dreaded picture room.

"Alright pick your favorite 3 pictures." The camera man said.

The two of us looked at the pictures wondering which ones we wanted to pick.

"Haru likes the one where Yamamoto and I are standing under the garden arch. It's so beautiful." Haru said.

"I like the one where I'm holding her bridal style I think." I answered not really sure what to choose.

"Hm… and the third?" The camera man asked.

"Ah… I have no preference myself." Haru answered.

"Me neither." I answered with a shrug.

"Well then I will pick one for you. Please walk outside and walk over to the counter. The pictures will be printed there. Two sets for the both of you to share." He said.

"Well let's go then Haru." I told her and she followed after me.

"So, exactly why were you making them do all of that? You usually don't. You probably just scarred two kids. They were just friends." I could hear the lady whisper with my good hearing I get from you know, the 'mafia game'.

"Well , I'm a cameraman, and I can see things that are hidden behind the camera lens. Trust me love cannot be hidden. I can even see that. I just helped…nudge them in the right direction was all." He replied back.

Camera men are scary, they are not something to take lightly.

Well the two of us walked over and I paid for the pictures despite what Haru said. It's the gentlemanly thing to do right? Well at least that's what my father told me.

We walked out of the arcade, walking back to the park to take a look at the pictures that we got.

Once we got here we both sat down on a bench together.

Haru was flipping through the pictures and she smiled at them.

"You know Yamamoto-kun, I felt like a princess there, and you were like my prince charming." Haru giggled and I just smiled at her comment and I looked up at the sky to see the birds flying in the sky chirping happily.

"Stirke two." I said with a wide grin.

"W-what?" Haru asked with a nervous stutter.

"Hey there's a crepe cart over there. Do you want some? They make really good crepes." I offered.

"A-ano, ah…hai…" Haru blushed and she pouted a little bit thinking I was teasing her or something.

I just ran over and I got a strawberry one with chocolate syrup and I got a banana with strawberry syrup and I brought them both back.

"Would you like strawberry with chocolate syrup or the banana with strawberry syrup?" I asked her knowing that her sweet tooth and love for chocolate would choose the strawberry one.

"Haru would like the strawberry one-desu." Haru answered.

I handed it to her and I sat down right next to her watching her as she was eating her crepe with a childish smile.

"Does it taste good?" I asked her and she nodded her head quickly and happily.

"Thank you very much Yamamoto-kun, it's always nice hanging out with you." Haru smiled, and I felt a sense of pride well in my chest.

I started to eat mine and I started to look through the pictures, and I turned to the last one to see that it was a picture of the last pose that we did together. "Oh, the last picture is interesting." I said.

"Hai, it is really interesting-desu." She said quietly nibbling on her crepe.

"Hey Haru, I have a question to ask you." I told her as I finished eating my crepe, a bit nervous about what I was going to tell her.

"Hm? What is it Yamamoto-kun?" She asked me with a cute head tilt.

"Ha ha, you have some cream on your cheek there." I chuckled and she quickly tried to wipe it off of her cheek and she puffed out her cheeks once she got rid of the cream on her cheek.

"Was that what you wanted to say to me?" She asked me with a small pout.

"Ha ha, no, ha ha, that wasn't it." I laughed a little bit, laughing having relaxed a bit by laughing.

"Anyways I wanted to ask you what you liked the most about experience at the arcade." I asked her and waited for her to think about it before answering.

"I think I liked the dressing up part the most. The outfits were very nice." Haru answered looking as if she was thinking.

"Hm, I liked the picture taking. Want to guess which of the scenes I liked the most?" I asked her with a small grin.

"Hm? Haru doesn't know, can you just tell her?" She asked.

"Alright well remember the one when I held you close and held your chin, like this?" I asked her as I wrapped my own arm around her waist securely and I used my other to hold her chin like just not even 30 minutes ago.

"Ha-hai… H-Ha-Haru rem-remembers-desu…" Haru stuttered.

"Yep, and since then I have wanted to do something for quite some time now." I told her with a quiet tone. Examining her eyes to see how she was taking this.

-  
Haru's POV  
-

Ha-hahi! W-w-what is Yamamoto-kun doing! O-okay I sorta like this sure, but what is he doing! I'm about to die here! SOS! 119! Halp me! Ah, no wait it's help me isn't it? AH! HELP! Haru doesn't know how to take any of this! KYOKO-CHAN! WHAT AM I TO DO! WHERE MY TRIPLE CHOCOLATE DECAF CARAMEL CREAM SOY LATTE WHEN I NEED IT!

Yamamoto had his arms wrapped around me and his face is so close to mine, and I can actually feel his breath on my face. AH! HARU CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! MADAY!

Haru's stomach is full of mean butterflies that want to escape from her stomach, there are too many of them, it almost hurts. It's not fair for one person to affect Haru so much…

Haru's heart is about to explode from anxiety-desu!

Someone help Haru!

"Ha…w-what is it that you wanted to do Yamamoto-kun?" I asked him silently trying to avert my eyes away from his.

"Well I suppose I have to show you." Yamamoto flashed a quick charming smile before his lips somehow seemed to meet up with mine. Haru wasn't sure what to do at first.

Her heart was beating so hard that it almost hurt, it felt like it would beat out of her chest in any moment, the butterflies in her stomach were about to burst through. Haru was thinking of just running away but this almost felt so right.

Yamamoto-kun's arm wrapped around tighter around me to pull me in closer to himself. I just mentally shrugged and decided to give in.

I kissed him back quickly and he pulled away quickly to say "Strike three. So what do you think my message was?" He asked me.

I just giggled at him, thinking that it was sort of obvious what he wanted to say by now.

"Was it, that you liked me and perhaps you would like to go out?" I asked him with a fake unknowning look.

"Hm…maybe… Now what is your answer to that?" He asked me.

"Well, I'd have to say I like you to and I would love to go out with you, though we've technically have been doing that this whole time." I giggled.

"You win the game. I'm glad that my plan was a success." Yamamoto-kun smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"So will we be telling everyone this today, Yamamoto-kun?" I asked him.

"Ah ah ha, Takeshi. You can call me Takeshi now." He told me.

"Ah alright. Takeshi, want to tell the others now?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure, let's go." Takeshi smiled taking my hand and we both ran out of the park together.

-  
NORMAL POV  
-

The newly found couple had just ran out of the park hand in hand laughing happily with each other.

"Woah, what's the hurry? You couple in a hurry or something?" A familiar camera man asked.

"Yep! We're off to tell our friends." Yamamoto grinned.

"Thank you again for taking our picture-desu." Haru bowed politely to the camera man.

"Ha, see? I told you. My eyes don't deceive me." The camera man told the woman he was working with earlier.

"I suppose your right. They look so cute together." The lady said chuckling a little bit as she watched the two teens running away from them still hand in hand.

"Takeshi?" Haru asked.

"What is it Haru?" He asked.

"Nothing really. Just felt like saying your name. Though do you know where everyone is?" She asked .

The two of them stopped running for a moment.

"Huh, no I don't. Well they'll all probably gather around at Tsuna's house sooner or later anyways. Why don't we go there and Tsuna the good news first?" He asked.

"That's a perfect idea-desu!" Haru smiled and the two of them started to run towards Tsuna's house together.

They could tell everyone that they were together and Haru could tell Tsuna that she had finally gotten over him and she moved on, finding herself a wonderful baseball player/shigure kintoki follower.

"Ne, Haru?" Yamamoto asked her this time.

"Yes Takeshi?" She asked him looking up at him as they ran.

Yamamoto grinned and he kissed her again quickly as they came to a halt in front of Tsuna's house.

"I love you, Haru." Yamamoto smiled almost as if ear to ear.

"I love you too, Takeshi." Haru smiled her own bright, lively smile, and that's when they heard a small thud.

"W-w-w-w-w-WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! HA-Haru and Yamamoto-kun are kissing? WHAT DID I MISS!" Tsuna shouted clearly surprised since his eyes were as wide as big dinner plates, mouth opened up so wide he could catch a million flies in.

"Hm… we have a lot to tell you about. Will you mind if we come in to explain?" Yamamoto asked a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"A…yeah I don't mind…" Tsuna said as the two of them walked inside and Tsuna started to dial some numbers on his cellphone.

Yamamoto and Haru closed the door behind them and they heard Tsuna shouting about outside, he could be such a spazz sometimes.

"YEAH! You heard me! Haru and Yamamoto-kun are like… an ITEM! YEAH! They're going to explain their story to us. Get down here!" Tsuna shouted as he started to dial more numbers and he would say –or rather shout the same thing over and over.

The two of them could hear a couple of stampeding feet coming closer to the house as they walked up into Tsuna's room to wait for the now empty room to be filled up with curious ears.

"Well this makes for an interesting first day of being a couple doesn't it?" Yamamoto asked her.

"Hai-desu. Haru is just happy to be with you now." Haru said as she leaned against him with a content smile on her face.

Yamamoto wrapped an arm around her waist and he rested his chin on the top of her head comfortably.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Yamamoto chuckled.

The two of them waited for the door to slam open and have millions of questions thrown in their face.

Gosh if they were going to make a huge deal of them getting together, imagine if they were to get married? Well it was too soon to be thinking about that, but if it were to happen, that would surely be a sight to see.

All the two of them could do for now was to cherish each other for as long as they possibly could.

If things played out well and it ended up with them marrying, that would be nice, but right now the present was the most important.

Yamamoto just couldn't wait to tell their future kids about how he and their mother got together.

Now who said you couldn't win a girl by playing around? Yamamoto obviously proved that statement wrong. He even had a pretty girl at his side to prove it.

-THE END-

* * *

I FINISHED! AH, I'm so happy that I was able to add a YamamotoxHaru story to my collection of my own written stories. I thought of the idea today and I just had to write it all down before I forgot. I hope you all like reading it as much as I liked writing it!

Ah, about the cosplay in the video game store thing? I saw it in an animated series. It was called "To Aru no Majutsu Index" if anyone knows it. I also saw it in a couple of mangas so I thought that perhaps they existed so I incorporated that idea into the fic. Just in case anyone was wondering. XD

I think I will have a poll up soon. I want to see which Haru pairings that people like the most. The one that wins, maybe I'll write a story or a one-shot about it. What do you think? Do you think my poll idea would be a good one?

Tell me what you think! If you think yes, I will post up the poll sometime in the future and I will wait for like 27 votes until I close it or something. (ha ha 27, get the joke? I hope so if you call yourself a KHR fan XD jk jk jk)

-Neospice12


End file.
